Konoha Gakuen
by Little Dreaming Child
Summary: Xing, the new poor transfer student of Konoha Gakuen is an orphan. Trying to start a new life throwing away her old one. But why would she do that? What dark secrets are in her past.
1. Transfer Student

**Xing Lei Zhou (Ching Lee Zuo) is basically me. Enjoy.**

"Oi! Oi! Settle down now! We have a new transfer student. Come on in and introduce yourself now. Don't be shy." Kakashi Sensei said lazily. As I walked in the classroom it was like nothing I've ever seen before. The walls were made of silver, each student got an office-like desk with a laptop. As I recall, mom said this was a school for rich kids. The only reason I'm here is because I'm the "genius". Well might as well get this over with. Take a breath, smile, and relax.

"Hello. My name is Xing Lei Zhou. I just move here so nice to meet you all. You can Xing Xing or Lei Lei." I did it. //_// . Waaa, I'm so embarrassed I can't even look up.

"Ok, the introduction is over. Let me see. Where did they put that darn desk of yours? Ahh there is it by Sasuke Uchiha." he said. As if I know who the freak is Sasuke Uchiha. Is this guy really a teacher? After a moment or two he finally realized and said, "My bad. . Hehehe. . . .right there third seat by the window. Right next to the cool guy in black.

"GREAT out of all the places to put my seat he puts it near a dark kid.

"OI SASUKE, Don't sleep in class." Kakashi said lazily throwing the math book at him. To my amazement he caught it right before it hit him. "Ne, Kaka-Sensei. Teachers should treat students better not throw books at them." saying this all half asleep. You gotta admit he's got spunk.

"Not if the student is sleeping. This is Xing Lei. It's your job to show her around the school and you know. That's right! Xing Lei here's your room key. Don't lose it." As Kakashi was speaking to me all the boys started complaining saying things like "Why is it always him?" or "She's to innocent for him. Give her to me." Seriously, what was that suppose to mean.

"Yea Sasuke would totally eat her up in a second." laughed a yellow spiked hair boy. What was on his face? Whiskers? "OUCH!! Sasuke, you bastard. What the fuck was that for?" he glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke just stared at him and stated clearly, "Are you saying I have no self-control like you? She's mine and taking care of her. Hey, you hurry up and come here." It took me a while for me to realize he was talking to me but I didn't want to go. His aura is dark, evil it's filled with hatred, but I had to go. So I went, I didn't even look at him. More like I didn't want to look at him. I could feel his gaze staring at me.

"Hey!" he said to me getting closer and closer to my face. Does he not know the meaning of PERSONAL SPACE!? "What do you wear a C-Cup or D-Cup? You look more like a D E-Cup.", he stated straight forward to my face. "Wh-why would I tell you PERVERT!!!" I can't believed he asked me that. //_//.

"Hahahaaha !!! Sasuke just got brushed off." This scared the shit out of me. The long blonde pony tailed girl just kept laughing her ass off. "Ino-Pig just shut up. How could the handsome, amazing Sasuke get brushed off? That girl clearly doesn't know what she's talking about." That remark came from a pink haired girl with emerald eyes, but her forehead was so. .so big I couldn't help but laugh then she glared at me.

"Now fun time is over everyone. Hurry to your seat or you'll be punished. NOW!!!" Now Kakashi-Sensei seemed very angry.

A couple hours later the bell starts to ring. Finally, classes are over. Man, I am so hungry but I haven't unpacked my stuff yet. Guess I'll just ask him to take me to my dorm now. "Ummm. . . . . Sasuke right?"

"Yea, do you need anything?" he seemed pretty mad. "Huh. Oh yea. C-could you show me to my dorm? Right now." Why am I so embarrassed to ask him this? "Hfphm. .is that it? Ok I will because I'm your "gaurdian".

"Thanks." I don't know why but I sounded super happy. It was getting kind of awkward just being alone with him. MY GOD I just can't stand being silent but what should I say to him? As I was about to say something he stops out of nowhere asking me, "Hey, what does your key look like? Each key represents a different dorm. Each dorm only gets two people usually a boy and a girl. So. ." he started to stare at me now. "what does it look like?"

"O-oh its. ." I started to fumble for the keys and finally I found it with a smile I said, "It kind of looks like a fan. Its red and white and it's split in the middle. Sound familiar?" And guess what he did.. . .. He started smirking out of nowhere I mean seriously. Was this a bad dorm or something? Now I am curious. "Here we are, my little butterfly. Come on in." He was still smirking. WHY?!?! Sudden realization "Hey, how did you open the door? My key is still in my hand."

"Hahahaha!!! Hahahahaha!! You still haven't realized yet. I am your DORM PARTNER." Sasuke is my dorm partner. BA-Bump BA-Bump !! My heart it's beating so fast. N-No he's about to kiss me. Mphm 0//.//0 "S-sasuke please no s-stop"

"Oi, stop crying. I'll stop now." Why does he sound sad? He seems so sad right now. "Hurry up!, he said stroking my hair, "I'll help you pack then we could go out and have some fun." Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock!!!

"Sasuke, Open up. Hurry I gotta go." Naruto was pleading. I burst out laughing while opening the door. You should've seen his face. He was like "WOW!!" and then he scrammed to the bathroom. I'm still laughing at him enough now. Naruto was still surprised even after he came out, "So SHE'S the new roommate!!! Huh?" Stating the obvious much.

It took much longer than I thought it would to unpack, but we're finally done. It was already 10:00 p.m. so I said, "I'm sorry it's too late to go out!! How bout tomorrow?, my treat!" "No it'll be Naruto's he owes me" Sasuke said with a smile. "Okay!" was my only response. Naruto finally left to go eat some ramen. From what I've heard Naruto was a ramen maniac. "Well then good night, Sasuke. See you tomorrow" I was so tired I didn't even care to take a shower. I'll just wake up early and take one in the morning.


	2. Xing's Secret

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SASUKE POV**

I woke up around 3 in the morning. I couldn't believe I would ever do that. I still have four hours before the damn school started. Well, what the hell am I going to do now?? Well nothing better to do than go on the laptop. I searched for my laptop for like 30 f-ing minutes and I was starting to get mad. "Where the FUCK is my FREAKING COMPUTER!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and I remember something and said in a whisper, "Holy Shit, Xing is still sleeping."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**XING POV**

Hmmm…..what's going on??? I wondered in my head. I decided to get up and check what the ruckus was, but to be honest I was frightened so I brought my flute with me. I didn't close my door completely last night so I peeked into the crack. Nothing was to be seen all you could hear was rustling coming from the kitchen. Oh my god oh my god oh my god there really is a burglur!!! What should I do??? Xing calm down sneak up on him and hit with with the flute. Yea that's what I'll do. I said agreeing to myself. Then I thought Sasuke sure is a deep sleeper. *Sighs* I whispered to myself, "Let's get this over with." It was so hard so see without the lights. The rustling sound got closer and closer as I snuck into the kitchen, but suddenly there was no sound. No no no. "Ahhhhhhh!!!" I screamed about to whack the person in front me as I swung my flute. Someone grabbed it though right out of my hands I could tell it was a man. His big strong hands wrapped around my waist as he took my flute away. I was about to cry then I heard him say something in his husky voice, "Xing!!" I turned and tears were already falling from my eyes. His onyx eyes looked hurt.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SASUKE POV**

"Xing!" I yelled as I took her flute and embraced her by her waist. The most shocking thing happened she was crying, shaking like a rape victim. I couldn't stand to see her this way. The girl who smiled her way through school the one girl who I actually didn't find annoying. I placed her flute down on the kitchen table and picked her up. Her tears were falling down fast something or someone must have scared her badly and I knew that something was me. I carried her bridal style to my room the whole time she clung to me with a strong afraid to let go. When we reached my room the door was still open but the light was off instead of turning the room light my lamp light went on. Xing was now on my bed lying down. She burying her face in my pillow. By the looks of it she liked my pillow all I could do was smile at her. "Xing," my voice seemed to startle her but I continued speaking , "I'll be right back so stay put, k?" All she did was nod slightly the look on her face was that of a scared child. I sighed and left the room. I went back into the kitchen to get some Mint Chocolate Chip Ice-Cream. I took the whole tub of ice-cream and one spoon. Then I went into the bathroom to get a wet wash clothe. After gathering all my thing I went back into my room to see Xing under my blankets snuggling my pillow playing my LAPTOP not that I was mad or anything but how did she find my laptop. The curiosity was killing so I went over to her placing the things down and said, "Where did you get that, Chou Chou-Chan (aka Butterfly-Chan)? She jumped again at the sound of my voice. Her soft quiet voice finally answering me saying, "I foung it under your blanket." After answering her chocolate-brown eyes turned towards the tray I set down. I couldn't help but smile and said to her gently, "It's for you. Come wash your wash." All she did was nod and so I took that as a yes. The towel was still wet, I gently wiped her face. Her face was now clean of tears so I set the towel down and gave her the ice-cream. To my amusement she instantly grabbed the ice-cream and started to eat it. I couldn't help but hug her.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**XING POV**

*Doki doki* What's going on?? Why is my heart beating so fast when he hugs me??? W-why am I crying?? "Xing, why are you crying? Why were you crying to be exact?," Sasuke sounds so sad and worried. But why, isn't the heartless one here? I decided to reply to him, but I knew I was gonna cry some more, "A-a while ago I-I was so scared…. I thought I was gonna-gonna get rape. I-I've never told to anyone before……I-I……" should I tell him I have to. I want to tell him though, but can he keep my secret. I'm gonna tell him I'll do it. "was RAPED BY MY STEP-FATHER!!! Please, please don't tell anyone. Y-you're the first person I've told. Please!!!" The tearing started to overflow from my eyes and they wouldn't stop. Even though they wouldn't stop I decided to keep telling him. "5 years ago my mother remarried. The man did seem very nice I accepted him as my step-father, but at the same time my mother….she was always busy at work. So it was always me and my father at home everyday till late in the late. So he would always go everywhere for me like a real father. I really loved him. But then one day he-he….."

_Flashback_

_Xing, I'm done taking a shower. So hurry up and go. _

_Hai hai, Papa_

_*la la lalala la la la* Huh?? Papa, what's going on?? What happened to the light??_

……………_.._

_Papa?? Are you there?? Pa-humph_

_Shhhh!!! It's okay Xing. Your going to become a woman soon._

_End of Flashback_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP!!!!" The memory of it just makes me scared. Without even thinking I grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt and buried myself into it. He wrapped his strong muscular arms around me as if he was protecting me from the world. And I took the opportunity and snuggled closer to him. I just didn't let go I couldn't or more like I didn't want to. Quietly I asked, "Sasuke, will you protect me?" He didn't reply but he just held me tighter closer to his chest. "Arigato." was the last thing I said before falling asleep.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SASUKE POV**

She fell asleep that's good. She should at least get a few more hours of sleep. I gently place her down on my bed with me right next to her. Right before falling asleep I whispered in her ear, "I'll protect you, Chou-Chan." and right before I closed my eyes I swear she said thank you.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Me: Thanks for reading!! Please review! :D


	3. Surprise

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****----------------------------------------**

**SASUKE POV**

*knock knock knock knock*

"Oi, Sasuke hurry up and open the door!!! HEY!! SAS-UKE!!!"

Huh, who the hell is fucking yelling at my door. I don't want to fucking get up!! I walked slowly to the door only in only a t-shit and boxers. *Sigh* I slowly open only to noticed Naruto holding a runt of a cat.

"Sasuke, let me in. We can't let the teachers see the cat."

"Fine, hurry up and be quiet Xing is still sleeping and since when was there a WE."

"Oh. Okay. I'll just set the cat down here. Isn't it cute? The WE well I thought there always was a WE. *stomache growl* Man I'm hungry I'm gonna eat some of your ramen."

"Whatever man."

What the hell was he wearing? Is he seriously still in his pajamas? What the hell is that hat? Man, Naruto is such a noisy cooker.

"Hey , Sasuke where's the cat?"

"Wait you don't know where it is? SHIT!!" After that he got a good hard fist pound to the head.

******---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****----------------------------------------**

**XING POV**

Huh, what's this? Something is crawling under the blanket. It's rubbing against my leg it has fur and IT'S STILL CRAWLING.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Sasuke suddenly burst through the door yelling, "Xing, what happened?"

I jumped out of bed just to grab his arm and say, "Th-there something in the bed… It's furry and and it was rub rubbing against my leg and and that's it. It was scary."

Then his started to rub my head like a cat and I pouted at that but secretly deep down inside I was happy. I took the initiative to get closer to him and ask

"So….. what is that lump?"

All he did was smirk and lift the blanket to reveal a snow-white kitten curl in a ball. My voice shocked him when I said, "It's so cute!! Can we keep it??"

Before he could even answer I already ran towards the bed cuddling the kitten. The thing was so small and cute that I couldn't believe I was scared of it. Oh I know I'm gonna feed it and clean it and play with it. I need to named it hmmmmm………I was in a deep state of thought and Sasuke just continued to stare at me.

All of a sudden Naruto bursts into Sasuke's room screaming, "You found the cat!!!" Oh I see this is Naruto's cat. "Nar-Naruto, can I keep this cat?" He looked at me like he was confused. He walked towards me looking straight at me saying, "Go ahead I found her on the street."

"Thanks so much, Naruto!! I'm gonna name you Yuki. Ah!! Sasuke what time is it??"

"Lets see……it's 6:00. Why??"

"Ahhhhh!!! I got to take a shower and get ready. You guys can go without me if you want. TTYL, guys. You too Yuki."

******---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****----------------------------------------**

**AT SCHOOL FIRST PERIOD**

******---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****----------------------------------------**

**XING POV**

I somehow made it in time. Eh where's Sasuke didn't he leave before me? "Xing, come here come here!!!" That of course was Naruto. Hearing him calling me and Sasuke not being here I decided to go.

"Xing, let me intoduce you to these guys. The pink haired girl sitting to my right is Sakura Haruno."

The girl glared at me, seriously I barely know her and all she does is glare at me.

"This little blossom here is Hinata Hyuga. She's been my girl friend since middle school."

This girl seemed really nice, but she is shy.

"N-nice to meet you Xing, Hinata-desu."

"Nice to meet you too Hinata."

*ding dong ding dong*

"Well you guys better get back to your seats before Snakey gets here."

"?????" I wonder what Naruto meant by Snakey. *sighs* I wonder where Sasuke is. Huh someones coming.

"Good morning everyone. Take out your homework from last night. And hold on who are you?"

"I'm Xing, the new transfer student. Sorry for not saying so early." WTF whats with this guy? Is that purple eye shadow he has on and is he that pale or is it face powder.

"Okay, Oruchimaru-Sensei."

The door opened quickly more like a slam showing Sasuke walking in. He seemed very pissed like something bad happened. His eyes were dark like yesterday unlike this morning.

"Sasuke-kun, good timing. Show Xing-san your notes for today."

"Fine."

His voice sounded so cold like cold winter day. It sliced through the air. I've never heard him speak like that. Well maybe Naruto has sinced he's known Sasuke for a long time. I tried to talk to Sasuke but I was afraid to his dark aura was back. So I just decided to talk to him after class.

"Okay, pass your papers up. Hurry hurry!! Okay, today class we're doing a lab. Here behind me are some mouses and frogs. One for each pair, your partner will always be right next to you. So Xing-san your partner is Sasuke. You will be…….."

Before I could say anything the old geezer kept on talking. And OMG his tongue how long is it? He keeps licking his lips every chance he gets. Is it my imagination? Or does he kep staring at Sasuke?

"……….this project will be for 3 days. You must record everything you see. I hoped you all listened careful for I will not repeat any of this. So start."

EHHH….I spaced out oh no I don't know what to do. That's it I should ask Sasuke. When I glanced over at him he was staring outside. I really don't want to bother him. Hfpmm I'll ask Naruto. As I got up to ask Naruto, Oruchimaru-Sensei stated without even looking, "You may not ask any other student for help if he or she is not your partner."

Humph…stupid Sensei has eyes in the back of his head. Might as well get this over with.

"Um….."

There was a long silence between me and Sasuke. Then he said something..

"Xing. Let's get started. If we work hard enough we'll get it finished early."

That statement surprised the heck out of me, but the Sasuke I saw yesterday was back. I was so happy that all I could say was "Yep!"

As we were working I could hear Naruto say something like "Look look Sasuke's actually working" or something like that at. I'm pretty sure Sasuke heard it too but decided to ignore it.

Oruchimaru-Sensei voice just interrupted the silence, "Class is over in 10 minutes so please clean up and get ready to leave."

**********---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****----------------------------------------**

**10 MINUTES LATER**

**********---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****----------------------------------------**

**SASUKE POV**

*ding dong ding dong*Class was finally over. I noticed that Xing quickly left her seat and went towards Naruto. I didn't know why but I felt mad about it. The talk with Principal Tsunade and Vice-Principal Jiraya did not please me. I needed to talk to Xing right away. I quickly left my seat rushing towards her and grabs her arm.

Her face was in shock and said my name is a questioning voice, "Sasuke??"

Of course she noticed how pissed I was or still AM.

"Xing. WE NEED TO TALK NOW!!!"

My grip on her got tighter and tighter by the minute. I could see her wince at the pain in the arm.

Her eyes full of fear simply said, "What about class?"

"We're ditching class!!!"

I dragged her down the hallway all the way to the principal's office.

"Principal Tsunade, we're not going to class for the rest of the day. Please excuse us."

"Okay, Sasuke."

"Come on Xing. We're going back to the dorm."

Xing kept on struggling trying to get rid of my grip, but I continued to drag her to the dorm ignoring her grunts and complaints. When we finally reached the dorm I dragged her into MY room and threw her onto my bed. She was now frightened since I locked the door behind me. Xing tried to escape but I pushed her down again and got on top of her.

"Answer my questions? NOW!"

"Sa-sasuke, what's going on? What are you talking about? I-I?"

Tears were starting to form in her chocolate brown eyes. I felt horrible for doing this but I must know what happened.

"I want to know THE whole story now!!!"


End file.
